In the Bleak Midwinter
by Kaglen
Summary: A short story set in England on Christmas Eve.  This is a different scenario to the five ' I'll be Home for Christmas' and the 'Hopes and Fears' stories.


_In the Bleak Midwinter._

Louise walked slowly around the walled garden, deep in thought her footsteps followed the all too familiar paths and although it was winter this favourite place still held a stark beauty of its own. Frost lingered where the short-lived sunlight had failed to spread its fingers of warmth, while twigs and branches formed intricate skeletal shapes as they climbed upwards, some clinging to the golden stones of the walls for assistance and others making a brave solo attempt to reach the bright blue sky. How many times had she been here? As a child and as an adult it had been the place she came to find peace, solace or simply to think.

It was Christmas Eve, there was no work to do, no reports to type and no letters to send, it would have been easier if there had been something to keep her busy but she was officially 'off-duty'. Should she go back to the Manor House? No, the Sergeant Major would take any messages and let her know if there was any news.

"They'll be okay."

Louise jumped at the sound of Chief's voice even though he had spoken softly. How could she have failed to see him? She knew this garden so well, although she had to admit that he had chosen to sit on one of the more sheltered and secluded seats set back into a niche of clipped yew. Her dark eyes met his, she had often felt uneasy in his company but over the past few days his quiet confidence had given her some small degree of comfort. His leg injury had prevented him from going on the last mission, the one that the other men should have completed three days ago. The message to say they had not met their planned rendezvous had left her with a tight knot inside her stomach and a heart beating so cold with fear there were times she could hardly breathe but Chief remained certain that his colleagues would be safe.

"Don't stay out too long, it'll snow later."

"How do you know?" She asked once she had composed herself, for although it was cold, the sky was clear, with not a cloud in sight.

The Indian shrugged, how could he explain to this most English of ladies who always appeared to be so rational that he just 'felt' that it would snow. As a child he sometimes heard 'The Elders' saying they could smell snow on the air, he wasn't going to tell her that either.

"Dunno, just do." His mouth curved into a slight, if rare, smile.

She nodded her acknowledgment, her inner fears preventing her returning his smile. "If that's the case you shouldn't stay out too long either." She said indicating the cane he had to use, she knew he hated using it but he had complied with the medical staff knowing that the sooner he was fit the sooner he could get back to his team. Chief's dark eyes followed her gaze and he nodded.

"I'm goin' back now." She watched this normally very agile young man rise slowly to his feet and then fell into step beside him as he made his way steadily towards the solid wooden gate set into the wall. He stepped aside to allow her to pass. "You comin' to the house?"

"No, I'm going to walk a little bit further." She looked into his eyes and was touched to see genuine concern there. "I won't stay out too long." She assured the young man; he nodded once, turned away and began to walk back to the mansion. Louise watched him for a while then moved off in the opposite direction, heading for the beautiful old Church. Lying between the Manor House and the village St Mark's had served her family, the estate workers and the villagers for centuries. The honey coloured stone glowed in the fading golden light of the afternoon, solid and permanent, comforting and reassuring, how the world had changed since those first stonemasons began this building of faith. She stepped inside, knelt for a moment in silent prayer, and then took a seat on a pew trying to absorb the peace and serenity of the place.

Darkness had already fallen when Louise walked back to the Church to attend the Christmas Eve Carol Service. She'd had her quiet time there that afternoon and although her fears were still with her she wanted to go to the Service that evening knowing that it would be exactly the same as is had been when she was a child. The usual sequence and the familiarity of the readings and the carols would be constants in ever changing times. The young officer walked across the parkland unaware that Chief's deep brown eyes watched her from the window until the darkness swallowed her slight figure and she was lost from his view.

The dark-haired young woman slid into a conveniently empty pew at the back of the busy Church, most of the villagers had already crowded into the pews nearer the front. People in civilian dress mixed with those in uniform, old and young united as the Minister began the celebration of the wondrous Christmas story. Louise listened to the words of the readings and the Carols, not trusting her voice enough to join in until her favourite, could she manage the words without crying? The introduction finished, the congregation were on their feet.

_In the bleak midwinter, frosty winds made moan._

_ Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone._

_ Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow._

_ In the bleak midwinter, long ago._

There was a slight noise and a sudden icy draught from the back of the Church as a latecomer arrived, but the congregation sang on. Louise felt the cold air that accompanied the newcomer into her pew, she turned slightly, Lieutenant Garrison stood beside her. Her dark eyes met his steady gaze for a moment, relief flooded through her and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened. Wordlessly the American took her left hand in his right and moved closer to share her Carol sheet although she knew she would not be able to sing anymore. Looking up at him she noticed that his jacket was wet, not with rain but with melting snowflakes. Chief had been right, on both counts.

The Service drew to a close and the Minister gave his blessing. Craig and Louise were first to leave the Church, stepping out into a snow-covered landscape. Hand in hand they moved away before the rest of the congregation spilled out. Wordlessly they made their way back into the parkland of the Estate, their footsteps muffled by the lying snow. Once they had reached the privacy of the tree line Garrison stopped walking and drew the young woman into his arms, his mouth found hers in a gentle undemanding kiss. Content to hold one another they stood together watching the snowflakes drift down around them.

"Chief said it would snow." Louise said softly.

"Did he?"

"He also said you would get back safely."

Garrison smiled and brushed a teardrop from her cheek with his thumb.

"Well it is Christmas."

"It is now." She replied.

They set off walking again arm in arm, heads close, talking and making plans for the next few days that they would now be able to spend together. The couple headed for the Manor House crossing the white glistening gardens, completely oblivious of Chief's gaze as he watched their progress.

"Knew it would snow." He said quietly.


End file.
